


Мой герой

by Angmarsky



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Размышления Барнаби о своем напарнике.
Kudos: 2





	Мой герой

В представлении простого обывателя на термин «герой» рождается фигура некоего борца с мировой несправедливостью; рыцаря без страха и упрека (в белых доспехах или в компании с конем того же цвета); широкоплечего военного с тяжелым прошлым, одной рукой поднимающего подводную лодку, а другой гнущего антенны или, в конце концов, отважного супер-человека, в трусах поверх колготок, спасающего мир от неизбежного вторжения Мирового Зла в кожаном лифчике или без оного.  
Барнаби беззвучно усмехнулся и нажал на кнопку пульта. Картинка на экране изменилась. Исчез роковой, алеющий мрачно-кровавыми лепестками цветок, и вместо него возник кадр очередного сюжета «Герой-ТВ», на котором Тигр выглядел крайне неудачно (как всегда, впрочем), с вытаращенными глазами и языком на плече.  
Но приступа гомерического хохота это не вызвало. Наоборот, почти болезненно стянуло внутри, словно суровыми нитками все нервные окончания сразу. Герои бывают и не такими, как их принято представлять.  
Зачем пошел в шоу этот человек, вовсе не жаждущий ни славы, ни награждения, ни любви поклонниц? Он выполнял ту работу, которую в современном обществе делать уже не модно, не престижно: работу пожарного, полицейского, доктора. Спасал людей из горящих зданий, защищал девушек на пустынных улицах, переводил бабушек через оживленные трассы города.  
«Какой дурак».  
Снова щелкнув по пульту, Барнаби рассматривал очередной неудачный стоп-кадр, и ему было горько. Горько от осознания того, что он, несмотря на титул Короля, настоящим героем так и не стал. Потому что, герой – это не тот, кто бесконечно мелькает на экранах телевизоров, рассказывая всем о своих подвигах. И не тот, за чьи автографы поклонницы готовы выцарапать друг дружке глаза. Героев обычно не замечают. Они делают свою работу и исчезают беззвучно, смущаясь от слишком пристального внимания к своей персоне.  
Банни хотел бы быть похожим на такого героя. Равняться на него, работать вместе с ним, у него учиться. И не так-то просто было убедить спонсоров в том, чтобы в напарники ему дали именно Дикого Тигра с его упавшими давным-давно рейтингами.  
Герои не жалуются на жизнь. И напоказ. Как он со своим: «Ах, боже мой, погибли мама-папа, я отомщу и мстя моя страшна будет». Никто, кроме Антонио даже и не знал о том, что Тигр потерял жену, не слышал от него нытья и упреков несправедливой судьбе. Он так и остался героем. Невидимого фронта.  
И мало кто задумывался, глядя на этого, взрослого уже мужчину, откровенно валяющего дурака перед камерами (да и вне их), постоянного «лузера» рейтингов, о том, что остается за кадром этого яркого шоу, о его мире, где-то там, вне стен Штернбилда, в небольшой сельской деревушке.  
Больше всего Барнаби опасался, что Котетсу станет относиться к нему так же, как к Каэде – как к неразумному ребенку, с которым нужно вести себя покровительственно и строго, наставляя советами на путь истинный. И потому сразу же, не дожидаясь этого, пошел в наступление, окружив себя надменностью, высокомерностью и легким флёром презрения к «старичку».  
Старичку, до которого ему было, как до неба.  
В какой-то мере он был движим страхом. Страхом потерять, как и всех близких, что были в его жизни. И потому старался оттолкнуть от себя ласковые руки, оберегающие на крутых поворотах. Нет привязанности – не будет и боли. Только просчитался. Как бы не пытался Барнаби дистанцироваться от собственного кумира, дружба крепла, превращаясь в то, что порой бывает куда сильнее родственных связей.  
Друг – это человек, которого ты выбираешь сам, и можно почти со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что если ты не ошибся в выборе, то этот человек будет с тобой всегда, вне зависимости от твоей зарплаты, возраста и позиции в рейтинге. Друг – слишком драгоценный подарок судьбы, чтобы им разбрасываться направо и налево.  
Напарник – немножко больше, чем друг. Этот стопроцентно прикроет твою задницу, даже и тогда, когда считает, что тебе не плохо было бы по ней врезать.  
Как обмен кольцами – обмен мелочами, возможно, подарками, что связывают людей, придающих им особенный смысл. Там, где раньше на столе стоял смешной синий робот, теперь лежал значок, почти насильно втиснутый Тигром на катке перед елкой. И значок этот был для Барнаби куда дороже того самого брильянта, который он в шутку попросил себе на день рождения в самом начале их знакомства.  
Тепло улыбки; важная значимость ладони на плече в трудный момент; стакан воды, что не забыли принести и последний кусок пирога, заныканный специально для злющего напарника, который, конечно, будет еще злее, если останется без сладкого. Некоторые вещи невозможно заменить их красивыми аналогами.  
Героями не рождаются. Этот «титул» нельзя получить по наследству, выиграть в лотерею или купить за большие деньги. Героем нужно быть, жить этой непростой жизнью, в которой проблем куда больше, чем приятных вознаграждений.  
Барнаби выключил проектор и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Попробовал представить, где сейчас находится Тигр и что он делает. В голову почему-то лезли сплошные глупости о рисовых ресторанчиках, парках аттракционов и магазинах с плюшевыми игрушками.  
В Котетсу жило то детство, которого у Банни не было, не случилось, и не по его вине. Тигр, словно вечный ребенок, умел создавать вокруг себя ощущение тепла и уюта, почти забытое, а потому упорно отталкиваемое прочь.  
Это был долгий путь, на самом деле, первый шаг к которому случился не сегодня и даже не неделю назад. И начался с понимания того, что для победы над собственными страхами нужна уверенность в завтрашнем дне, в будущем. Рядом с Котетсу будущее было. В отличие от своего напарника он никогда не сомневался в том, что завтра наступит и будет прекрасным, а каждый новый день – лишь ступенька на пути к лучшему. И это не имело ничего общего с беззаботным оптимизмом. Без веры не бывает победы. Герой должен верить в себя, даже если больше в него никто не верит.  
Было что-то каламбурное в том, чтобы называть стариком того, кто настолько молод душой, но Барнаби из вредности хотелось заставить Тигра выйти из себя. И этот юношеский максимализм они тоже победили вместе, даже если никогда не говорили об этом вслух.  
Вынув из кармана телефон, мистер Брукс набрал сообщение: «Чем занимаешься? Может, поужинать куда-то сходим, типа – вместе?»  
«Мы с Каэде жарим зефир в центральном парке, присоединяйся», - пришло в ответ через несколько секунд буквально, словно кто-то не выпускал мобильный из поля зрения.  
Ну, вот, почти угадал. Поднявшись из кресла, Барнаби прихватил свою куртку, бросая последний взгляд на оставляемую им пустую, полутемную комнату. Словно старая, ненужная и пустая жизнь, в которой не было ничего, кроме фотографий и жажды мести, она оставалась за спиной.  
А Барнаби шел к своему герою.


End file.
